What It Takes To Change The Future
by KatoGS123
Summary: What happens when someone with a quirk kidnaps both Class 1-A and Class 1-B, the staff of U.A. and a few minor characters that appear and maybe vanish if they aren’t needed anymore offers them to watch both the past and future in order to change things for the better? Watch it! Duh! Takes place right after the Sports festival and just before the internships begin. No ships at this
1. The Prolog Part 1

**_Ok! So this is gonna be different than the stories I done before, it'll be similar to a Dragonball fanfic I did once and lost interest in doing, which was mainly cause I didn't have the series at the time to watch it, I might bring it back after I finish Season 9 of DBZ(the last season) but we'll see!_**

**_Anyways since the summary of the story might be long and unable to see it all, here it is!_**

**_What happens when someone with a quirk kidnaps both Class 1-A and Class 1-B, the staff of U.A. and a few minor characters that appear and maybe vanish if they aren't needed anymore offers them to watch both the past and future in order to change things for the better? Watch it! Duh! Takes place right after the Sports festival and just before the internships begin. No ships at this time._**

**_Anyways, on with the story!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

I look around the room with a smirk, "perfect..."

The room was a large room, large enough for two classes, quite a few other people and it was set up like how some college classrooms and most movie theaters are set up like. Rows of chairs and connecting tables going up to the back wall, leaving a good maybe One Hundred or more seating areas.

The front four rows have plaques at each end of the rows saying "Class 1-A and 1-B". The fifth and sixth row's plaques say "U.A. Staff, Parents, Heroes, and Mentors. The seventh and eighth row's say "No one allowed". And the last two row's says Villains and Vigilantes".

On the tables were two things, a note book and a button that has "Dream Food" written on it.

"Now... who shall I bring first..."

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Yeah, this isn't really a chapter persay... it's more of "which characters should I bring in?" Deal..._**

**_I know I'm bringing in all of Class 1-A, Eraserhead, All Might, Inko(Izuku's Mom) and myself but I need help picking what other characters(Class 1-B) I should bring!_**

**_As for the villains/Vigilantes... I'll explain why certain ones pop up when they do._**

**_After all, gotta give people drama, and what's more drama than the heroes unable to capture villains when they are so close to them Heheh!_**

**_Anyways... it's time I go beyond..._**

**_PLUS ULTRA!_**

**_I need a nap... Ja Ne..._**


	2. The Prolog Part 2

**_Only one review? Come on you guys, where are all my Naruto: The Gamer readers, you guys review like hot cakes lol_**

**_Anyways! So Kendo, Pony, Tetsutetsu(that's how you spell the name btw to reviewer Briar 4), and Ibara Shiozaki as the Class 1-B is what you wanted? Ok! If anyone else wants to add more go ahead!_**

**_As for the Villains, they are a special case which will give people an interesting view point so I'm adding them, but it won't be the way you think! _**

**_Here we go! Plus Ultra style!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Izuku Midroiya was walking to his classroom when he heard something from behind him.

Turning around, the Hero in training shouted, "Whose there?"

Seeing no one, he enters his classroom expecting to see his classmates but he didn't expect a hole in the ground to open him up and make him fall in.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

When the green haired U.A. student next woke up, he found himself in a movie theater like room with the only doors to the room was the bathrooms, and they were separated, being on opposite sides of the room.

_'Why do I feel like this was made just so Mineta doesn't have a chance to look thru a peep hole...'_

At the end of his thinking, he heard a sneeze. Looking over, he saw his classmates mixed of both 1-A and 1-B students, along with all the faculty members of U.A. and his mom all in a dog pile, out cold, All Might being the only one not in the dog pile, in his small form.

"All Might!" The Hero in training rushes over to the small form of his idol and did the first thing that came to mind...

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

"All Might! Wake up!"

This jolts the wounded hero to wake up and cough up blood while trying to sit up, "ugh... young Midroiya... where are we?"

"I don't know, All Might... I just woke up a few minutes before waking you up just now."

"Now come come... you didn't even bother to ask how or why?"

The sudden voice got the two heroes on edge, "Whose there?"

I slowly allow myself to been seen by the two with a smirk, "hello eighth and ninth users of One for All."

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**


	3. REWROTE, STORY MOVED

**I have rewrote this story, for those who reviewed on here I thank you and hope you check out the rewrite!**

**Warning, it could just be that I fused chapters together or added more detail!**


End file.
